COTCOD VOL 47 - ANOTHER WORLD
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Forty-Seven - Another World. Be brave - a huge fantasy universe. Being worked on.


THE 1400 - WORLD 15 - ANOTHER WORLD

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

Another World

Gabriel sat with the Theopany in a corner of heaven.

'It is in a distant place, a planet far from Earth. And its origin is ancient. And I would have you travel there with me.'

'You speak of this Kalan, as if he is indeed ancient. An angel, or something, you said. And that he is like a firstborn child to yourself.'

'In a heart of the eternal, perhaps he is, dear Gabriel.'

'Then we shall go.'

Gabriel stood, and looked at the portal, and the old man following, stepped through to another world.

The End

Kalan Lyant

...what has gone before

Kalan Lyant, warrior, slew a hobgoblin. He is a brave warrior. He is a prince of Kaluvia, and Kaluvia is facing the threat of a dark wizard from the continent to the north, Ky-Keria. Yalth is the seat of the Dark Wizard's power, and a council was formed to address the threat of this dark wizard and his powers.

Chapter One

Kalan Lyant rested.

It had been a busy time, learning about Yalth. Learning about the dark wizard, as they now called him, and the dangers he presented to the world. And Kalan had been summoned, to Ejin Palace, sister city of Eijin. For the Earl of Ejin wanted to discuss things about the dangers of Yalth with him. For Kaluvia and Karadarak were to be at war with Ky-Keria, now. And, from latest reports, the house of Rhyan wanted nothing to do with the conflict. They had rejected them, the Kaluvians. They had rejected them.

Mallintor sat with Kalan, polishing Kalan's sword, watching over his resting charge.

'He has changed his name to 'Necronomicon'. The dark wizard.' said Mallintor.

'Why?' asked Kalan.

'Because it is the very name of death itself. And his forces have tasted the power of the ancient Necronomica, and have, for creatures of the night, become even more undead, if such a thing verily possible.'

Kalan shuddered. Hobgoblin's were bad enough. An undead hobgoblin would be bloody horrible.

'We must find Auar. And the Aurii,' said Kalan. 'Only their power will defeat Necronomicon.'

'And for that a questing party must form. A fellowship,' stated Mallintor boldly.

'There is a girl I know. In Lameth.'

'Yes,' said Mallintor, looking curiously at Kalan.

'She knows of the Aurii. Marni Bonniker, a bartender's daughter. She hears tales. Lots of them. She spoke to me once, after we bedded, of a strange creature. A creature with pointed ears who took refuge one night, and said, in humour about his ears, 'Why I am Auarii.'

'Surely she was jesting,' said Mallintor.

'But can we take the risk?' asked Kalan.

'Nay. For proud Kaluvia rests on such information.

'Then to Rhyan we must go. And to Lameth. For Necronomicon will be defeated. As surely as I am of the bloodline of Lyant.'

'Caution,' said Mallintor. 'We must travel to Haven first.'

'And why Haven?' asked Kalan. 'The whirlpool is practically impenetrable. And no man climbs the Iridian Jid mountains and survives.'

'I know a passageway. Under the mountains,' said Mallintor. 'It is.' he left off speaking.

'What old man?' asked Kalan.

'It is safe,' said Mallintor, but would not engage a look with his young counterpart.

'Then tell me, what is at Haven?'

'The dawn of creation,' said Mallintor mysteriously, but would speak no more on the subject.

'I have been speaking with Earl Koldar. Of Ejin. His son wishes to accompany us, on this quest. Roldak. Good with a bow and arrow, and the finest swordsman in the land, so the claim is made. And Xaddadaxx and Beltaran have promised to accompany us. Those archers will be indispensable. They are the finest shots in all of Kaluvia.'

'We need a dwarf,' said Kalan. 'For they are experts in caves and the underground worlds. The finest of miners.'

'It is their specialty,' responded Mallintor. 'It is what makes them dwarves in many ways. Lamgam will accompany us. I have already considered that.'

'And thus the fellowship is borne,' said Kalan.

'The Fellowship of Kaluvia,' said Mallintor in bold words.

'The Fellowship of Kaluvia,' responded Kalan.

Koldar was an interesting man to Kalan, long moustache and beard, a fading gray from his bright brown days of youth. But his son Roldak was full of spunk and energy, and Lamgam was a hearty dwarf, full of sarcasm from just minutes in his presence. Xaddadaxx and Beltaran he knew as his own brothers, the twins, full of polished behaviours, perhaps very akin to the Auarii themselves, for it was rumoured, in the close circles Kalan travelled in, that they were descended from the hidden ones.

Mallintor looked at the gathered fellowship. 'Sons of Kaluvia. Proud and true,' he said to them. 'The fate of our world is on troubled times. And those brown-robed fools who now preach in the streets, those 'Doomsayers' as they like to call themselves, will not be proven true. Their portents of destruction will fail and this God they glorify, well. Well he shalt not judge us, for we are children of the Dawn of Creation, the force of power which rules all, and is in all. And a god of creation, as they speak of, shalt surely not rule our hearts.'

'Aye aye,' said Lamgam, with his stiff dwarven voice.

'I would not be so quick to speak against this god,' said Xaddadaxx. 'For these doomsayers come from we know not were, and it is never a good thing to annoy a deity.'

'Deity worship is for old wives and fools,' said Mallintor, yet he marked Xaddadaxx's words.

'God is known to us,' said Beltaran. Our grandfather Kheldar speaks of him, at night, in tales to us. He speaks of him as the source of the Dawn of Creation. That the power at Haven was created by a being of Sovereign power over the universe. Kheldar has never lied to us. He served your grandfather faithfully, as we serve you Prince of Kalvay. And while the world of Lameth has long ruled our hearts, in their progressive ways and thoughts, Lameth is foolish. The continent of 'XXXXX' has long been serving a new agenda as we see it, and while they take the name Lameth now, in honour of that city of scribes and philosophers, who abandon the old ways, the right ways of living in this life, we remember the old ways. We Kaluvians are of the old world, prince Kalan. And knowledge of the Dawn of Creation is not just known to the power of the Wizards of Haven. It is known even in Kaluvia.'

'I remember him,' said Kalan. 'Kheldar. From younger years. Yet he serves the court no longer.'

'He still lives,' said Xaddadaxx. 'Your father Geran granted him a great retirement benefit. And he lives in the highlands, not far from Kalvay.'

'Then we will visit him first,' said Kalan. 'I am sorry Mallintor, Haven will have to wait. I would learn of this god Kheldar speaks of. And the power he can grant us against the Darkwater. The Necronomicon.'

'Yes, he is known as Darkwater,' responded Mallintor. 'It is an approriate label to the dark wizard, our histories most feared foe. Darkwater, and his name, has inhabited many a fowl beast to leave ruin upon our fair world. For the enemy of the dawn of creation has opposed life and liberty for countless aeons gone before us. It does not surpirse me you think of the dark one as the latest embodiment.'

'Our father is sure the Darkwater lives in the Dark Wizard,' said Beltaran. 'He is certain of that fact.'

'Then it will be a time like no other,' said Kalan.

Kalan looked at Mallintor. 'We will go to Haven, in time. That is certain. And first we will speak with Kheldar, for this knowledge of God might prove useful to us at Haven. For if the doomsayers are correct, then we must call upon the highest of powers in our time of needs. And if the legacy of Xaddadaxx's and Beltaran's ancestry is as they claim,' said Kalan, looking at the supposed descendants of the Aurii, 'then we will need all the help we can get. Yet not right away. For first we must prepare Ejin and Eijin and the northern cities. We must prepare them for the hordes which will come from the north, creeping their way through the Iridian Jid's, for their kind can conquer the treachourous passageways.'

'And they likely know the mines,' said Mallintor. 'It is where the raiding parties have always come from.'

'Then as this darkwater grows in power we must respond. We must strengthen those here in the north, for one day they will come further, down to Kalvay itself, and we must needs be ready. We must needs be prepared.'

'Then I shall travel to Haven first alone,' said Mallintor. 'For I shall consult with my order, and seek the power of the dawn of creation.'

'And we shall travel with you, in time,' said Kalan. 'But for now we must prepare against the darkness, and agaisnt whatever threat this Darkwater poses.

'It will be as you say,' said Mallintor.

And the fellowship all agreed as one.

Chapter Two

Koldar was a hospitable host, and in his time in Ejin Kalan was in a good mood. For a little while anyway. It didn't take long, though. Not long at all till the heart of this Prince of Kalvay in the south of Kaluvia grew more and more concerned with the tribes of the north, who had often been in a disparate relationship with their southern cousins, especially of recent times with the fracturing of the tribal confederacies of old. For it was the northern tribes of Kaluvia who first suffered from the growing unrest of the populace as the raids, which had been minor, started in earnest. The Necronomicon had begun his fowl agenda of conquest as the council feared he soon would, and the north of Kaluvia were the first to suffer. Yalth was at the heart of Ky-Keria, the northern continent, so it was believed: yet this was never quite proven as fact, for no foolhardy soul had ever really returned in one piece from the northern wastelands, were no city prospered except the diabolical capital of the shadow of doom, right in the heart of the forbidden land. Orcs and Goblins and Hobgoblins lived in waste places, eating coneys and hares and rabbits and lizards, and other wild feral beasts which ran through the land. Yet they especially enjoyed feasting on manblood, and long had been the history of Kaluvia enriched, if enriching was indeed the word for it, by the grim fairy tales of maneaters from the north, kidnapping virgins and stealing away, in the middle of the night, with the children of the village, gone forever, to the feasting hallws of Yalth, and the abominable appetites of those dark, wretched beasts. And now, confronted in his young life for the first time with the evil of the dark firsthand, Kalan learned that quality which would become so necessary in the years ahead of this pawn of prophecy. He learned empathy.

The raids were brutal, and the dark ones were better armed than ever, even found in leather armour, which was rare in the north, so it was believed, were cattle were said to have been devoured aeons ago. But, nay, they were even armed with leather, and had cruel swords, which cut to the very heart of the northern cities, killing their youths, killing their farming families, killing their prosperity, killing their very life. They were grim times indeed.

And then Mallintor spoke with the fellowship and declared enough was enough.

'If you will not go with me, I shall travel now alone. Fear not, I will be back within two turns of summer harvest, and will give what news I can from our order, and from the dawn of creation. The council, here in Ejin, does not represent the full views of the higher orders of wizardry. They never could. They are a later force of power, only representative of the affairs of men, and not of the cardinals of nature.'

'And what are those cardinals of nature?' Kalan asked Mallintor.

'The greater power,' said Xaddadaxx, polishing his bow. 'Mallintor is one of the elite of the world of magic. We have long known this. He represents the oldest order of the wizards. In many ways he is of the Hidden Ones also, going back indeed to the dawn of creation. He is not one of our kind, Kalan. I fear, he is not even human. Is that not correct, Mallintor? You are not even of human blood.'

Mallintor was silent, gazing at Xaddadaxx, wondering what secret knowledge his family guarded. What knowledge of this supposed divine power, this 'God', they supposedly guarded.

'I am human in enough ways, master Xaddadaxx. You need not fear on that issue. For I have known your kind for millennia now. I am one with you. And my heart is indeed with you.'

'Yet you betray yourself by your very age,' responded Xaddadaxx. 'For what human,' said Xaddadaxx, looking at Kalan, 'lives beyond a hundred years. Or at best 120. It is not normal, I say. He is not of your kind. OUR kind, Kalan.'

'Yet, should we lose respect for how he has served our kind faithfully for so long?' queried Kalan. 'Or is there some other hidden agenda in your heart, Xaddadaxx?'

Xaddadaxx remained silent. He would not speak of it, the ancient fued between Auarii and Haven. He would not bring it up at this time, when, perhaps in soon time, both would rely on the resources of the other for the salvation of their world.

'Nay, Ye have nothing to say. Mallintor is greatly respected by the council, and we need fear no betrayal. In this most perilous of times we need all the friends fate will grace us with.'

'Aye. Well spoken Kalan. And the dwarves will stand firm with mankind at this time. For our northern villages also suffer from this scourge of evil, and all brave hearts must be called upon in this dark hour of need,' said Lamgam.

Xaddadaxx nodded softly at those words. Even those of Haven, at this dark time, if needs be.

'Then we are in agreement,' said Mallintor. 'I will go to Haven and henceforth return in two summers.'

'And we shall now travel to speak with Kheldar,' said Kalan. 'And thereupon return. For I would learn more of this 'God', he said, eyeing Xaddadaxx and Beltaran. 'And then to Haven we shall all go, and consult with the dawn of creation.'

'Aye, Kalan,' said Lamgam, and the fellowship agreed thereon.

Mallintor had departed, and the north were as prepared as possible. So they bid farewell to the earl of Ejin and the Council, and ventured south, to Kalvay, Kalan's home city, and then to the home of Kheldar, near the city, in a small village, to consult on this strange power, this strange God, who could perhaps provide the key to victory that Kalan Lyant and the peoples of Kaluvia so very much needed at this, their most desperate of times.

Chapter Three

And so, coming forth to the home of Kheldar, Kalan and the fellowship found themselves greeted by the ancient servant of his father and grand-father before him. It had been a treachous year, and they had been careful on the roads, for Necronomicon's raiding parties had gained even access to the south as the darkness had grown, and nowhere was safe in Kaluvia it seemed. Nowhere.

Kalan was taken aside and Kheldar sat before him, on an old rocking chair, the ancient grey hairs of an old man of years beyond counting comforting Kalan's worried heart. The prince of Kalvay, a young and strong warrior, with the fears and hopes of a nation on his shoulders.

Kheldar looked at him and sighed. 'Let me speak to you, Kalan Lyant. Let me speak to you of the dark power. Of the Darkwater, which surely inhabits this Necronomicon as you call him. The dark power which has long haunted us proud Kaluvians. It was in the time before the shadow. Before Darkwater ruled Kykeria. A time, almost forgotten, when children were happy, lovers caroused, singers sang and adventures took place. It was the time of your life in the land of Kaluvia. I remember your great-grandfather, Kalan. Old Regus Lyant. And royal he was. He united the tribes of Kaluvia and made himself king. And what a king. Pomp and circumstance. The whole affair. As if he was God himself – the universes gift to the children of Kaluvia. Your grandfather, though, Maximus Lyant – well he was made of different stuff. An adventurer and man of steel like his father, but oh so bold and daring. We warred with Kykeria in the north in those days. When Darkwater first established his reign Kykeria. It was your grandfather who led the final battle of Kaluvia against the dark power of Kykeria yet, woe unto us, to no grand and glorious conclusion. Yes, the evil one, the malevolent one himself, Darkwater triumphed over your grandfather – slew him in battle and, so legend goes, paraded his head in triumph over the orcs and goblins of Kykeria. Yet, Kalan, you know all this dare I say it. Yet, what ye may not know, for the house has not deemed fit to tell you until today, in your 21st year, is that the prophet spoke in those days. In those days of fair life and glory. He spoke of a child of Maximus. One who would rid the world of the darkness that would come to earth. We knew of the Darkwater, then, but his latest incarnation had only just begun his quest for power with the inception of Maximus' reign. Yet, over a score of years, Darkwater united Kykeria, like Regus had united us Kaluvians. And then the raids began. For a long time we assumed your father, Geran, would be the one – the child of the prophecy. That he would defeat Darkwater and reunite the scattered tribes of Kaluvia in vengeance against him. That he would travel to Karadar and gain the support of those barbarian warriors, and also seek the help of the Pontifex himself in Rhyan on Lameth. Lamethians, Kalan, are fools. In their might and power they disdain and think nothing of Darkwater. That he is not a threat to them. That their mighty continent need not fear the power of Ky-keria. Yet they are fools, Kalan. Fools I tell you. They have been breeding. Breeding and multiplying savagely. Every day we hear reports of goblins and orcs pushing further in their territory over the Iridian Jid mountains. In truth, if they desired to conquer and take Kaluvia this very day I fear we could not stop them. Yet Darkwater is a cautious soul. For a fallen one, he is most cautious indeed. Some say the power of evil itself is in Darkwater's heart, and that is true, for it is what the Darkwater verily represents. That he is a child of the heavens – a child of the gods. Yet, in my mind, he is a fallen child. He attacks us innocent Kaluvians with his raids unceasingly. His orcs and goblins ravage our lands, pillage our fields, kill our women and children and take all our precious goods. We are a scattered and divided people, we Kaluvians, in these dismal times. Although this is not uncommon in our history. Before Regus, life was like this, in some ways. The tribes not united. Each doing their own thing. Yet then, without the constant evil from the North. Without the evil of the Darkwater to confront. Yet we must unite, again. Again, for our lives, we must unite. The doomsayers – these so-called priests who preach the end of the world – they are spreading, Kalan. Every day their cult grows and teaches that Darkwater will rule the world one day. That he will put down the power of the Pontifex of Lameth and rule our whole planet. And that this is the judgement of God. And the people live in fear, child of Geran. The people live in fear. These prophecies they utter, they are lies I tell you, lies. They are never accurate in what they speak of as happening, yet people are simple and believing. Sometimes they are right. Sometimes these damn doomsayers speak and, as if magically, the event comes to be. And because of this the people now fear the end. For all doomsayers, as one, speak of the triumph of Darkwater and the end of our world as we know it. A world in which man will be enslaved under the power of the fallen ones and their orc and goblin hordes. Enslaved to suit their purposes and serve their fowl empire as slaves. Young men kill themselves these days, Kalan. Do you hear me child of Geran? They kill themselves in despair at the world that is coming. As if the doomsayers words are final and irrevocable. As if the inevitability of the Darkwaters power will triumph. Yet listen to me, child of Geran, child of Maximus, child of Regus. Listen to me in truth. You Kalan Lyant can rid the world of the evil of Darkwater. You, with your notoriety and charm – with the nobility of birth you possess – you can unite Kaluvia and gain the help of both Karadarak and Lameth to defeat the scourge of Darkwater. You can do this, Kalan. You can. It is your destiny, child. It is your destiny.'

Kalan Lyant, one of noble birth, and trained warrior of the Lyant tribe of Kaluvia listened to old Kheldar. He listened to the old servant of his grandfather and the words of encouragement he spoke to him. Kheldar had not long to live. He lay on his bed in his hut in this village just outside of Kalvay, whic was home of the Lyant tribe and a number of other smaller minor tribes of the south, nearing the appointed hour of his meeting with the heavenly spirits of the afterworld. To go home to the dawn of creation. He listened, intently, and understood then, so clearly, the truths that for so long he had been trying to escape. The truths of the inevitable threat of the evil lord Darkwater.

'What did he speak of?' asked Roldak.

Kalan sighed, as he regained the fellowship in the main hall, and sat down.

'Troubled times. And a destiny, for myself. As if I am a child of prophecy. A child to unite Kaluvia.'

'You have united the north, somewhat,' Roldak stated. 'It is not beyond your powers, Kalan. And Ejin stands with you. In this threat we will unite. We MUST unite.'

Kalan put his hand on the warrior's shoulder. 'That is good to hear, and I appreciate it. In these dark times we all need all the help and unity we must afford. But I have heard his words, and I understand a little now, of the history of this threat before us. I will speak with Kheldar in the morning, when he has rested. And then...'

'And then?' queried Lamgam.

'We will spend a little time in Kalvay. For they would accept me as King in my 21st year. And that passed this week just gone.'

Xaddadaxx and Beltaran knelt. 'Hail King Kalan.'

'Aye. Hail King Kalan,' said Lamgam.

And Roldak put his hand on the worried King's shoulder, for the fate of a nation rested upon his wisdom.

Chapter Four

The council were deliberating. 'Yalth's agenda has changed,' said the sovereign seat on the council. 'I foresee it, in the powers of clairvoyancy, that their agenda has changed. They are not pursuing the evil that they had planned. Things have changed, and the older plans are no longer valid, it would seem. They have, instead, a deadlier pursuit. For we feared, amongst great terrors, the enslaving of our world to the power of the dark creatures. But this is no longer their agenda, I fear. No longer.'

One of the wizards spoke. 'Yalth rarely changes from her evil, and likely never will. But they no longer fear us as they once used to. They no longer even crave us as slaves, as the recent spate of raids have made clear. They KILL now. They simply kill us. They don't care for our lives, wether we will live or die and, in fact, that is simply what they want of us. Dead. All dead. We gain the insight from our seeing portals, and looking into the portal of history I fear that, should current trends continue, and not be acted upon. I am afraid my brothers, Yalth has only one agenda in achieving her goal of world dominion - genocide of all mankind, and other races of our world.'

The council stirred somewhat, and they nattered amongst themselves.

A wizard spoke. 'Then our mission is more urgent than ever. For, perhaps in time, we could ward off these harrassments of Yalth, yet if their agenda is certain. If it is resolute. And if their is no persuading evil from its course, then we must make that decision we have long since, since the earliest of ages, long since feared to make. For we are not of evil, and even if it must hate us and rape and pillage us and kill us, we do not respond in such manner. Yet, if there cause is resolute, if they are set, as it seems, on our total destruction. If they will tolerate none but their own wicked kind. Then the cause is just, and the response measured and valid, and it behoves us to carry out this inevitable justice, until...' he left off speaking, and another wizard said, 'finish your claim.'

'Until we have verily hunted down and destroyed all that remain of the dark forces of Yalth.'

And the council of wizards debated and the council of wizards concurred and the council of wizards agreed. Kill or be killed. They had no other option.

Kalmandar, a wizard on the council, slithered away, back to his abode, closed and locked the door, and ensuring nobody was hidden in his alchemy chambers, brought forth his tub of water, cast the essence of nature into it, and prepared his thoughts for the spell, a mirror of the portals of power. And concentrating he soon brought forth the face of the dark wizard himself.

'Master,' said Kalmandar. 'The council have reached a decision. They will show no quarter, I fear. They are now set on Yalth's utter destruction.'

The dark wizard glowered at Kalmandar, obviously less than impressed with this pawn of a wizard who had sold himself to the power of the Darkwater.

'It matters not,' said the Necronomicon. 'One way or another they would oppose us regardless. Yet the power of mankind, which has ruled us for so long, and claimed a planet rightfully belong to our own kind, is at an end. Observe them. See if they have any last trick to use in their defense. Any last slight of hand of the charlatan's they are. And if so, report what you observe.'

'I live to do your bidding, dark lord.'

'And your reward will be great,' he muttered, continuing in the same disinterested tone, 'and such and such maidens, and so forth.' The face disappeared, and Kalmandar threw the opposing reagents into the tub of water, to neutralize the effect of the spell, and went about his normal business, a wizard employed on the council of power, homed in Ejin, respected by many, yet a traitor in their midst.

Kalan and the fellowship rode forth, Kalan mounted on his steed 'Brightfire', a pure white stallion with a mane of brightest gold, hence his name, the group riding in accross the drawbridge of Kalvay castle, the guards saluting Prince Kalan.

In an upper tower, Marianne, a lady-in-waiting, noticed the trumpeters signal of a returned noble of the house and, looking down to the courtyard noticed her Prince Kalan had returned. She spoke to Lady Miriamele.

'My Lady. He has returned. Prince Kalan.'

Miriamele shrugged. 'The comings and goings of a bufoon like Lord Kalan Lyant are a triviality to one as myself.'

'But Lady Talbourne. Your house and his own are an agreed arrangement for betrothal. And he is such a handsome fellow.'

Miriamele Talbourne looked strictly at her Lady-in-waiting. 'Then perhaps you should marry him.'

'Oh, my Lady. You surely flatter me. Prine Kalan is far too esteemed for one such as myself.'

'Don't despise your standing, Marianne Talbourne. You may be but a lowly Lady-in-waiting in the tribe of Talbourne, yet you are a Talbourne. The most noble of the southern tribes.'

Marianne smiled at that comment.

'Shall we go meet him,' she asked her Lady. Miriamele, in all her stately gaze, nodded somberly.

In the throneroom of Kalvay castle, the Arch-Regent was in talk with Kalan and the fellowship, when a page announced the presence of Lady Miriamele.

She came forward, her lady-in-waiting following on her heels, and curtsied to Lord Kalan.

'Prince Lyant,' she saluted formally.

'My Lady,' responded Kalan.

Lady Miriamele looked at the gathered fellowship. 'You have company,'she stated with her austere casuality, as if the subject were almost beneath her conversation.

'Let me introduce you,' said Kalan. And one by one the fellowship were introduced, ending with Roldak. And Miriameles eyes lit up instantly at his greeting, something not lost on Prince Kalan.

The lady turned back to Kalan. 'May I ask your plans, my Lord?'

'He is to be crowned King,' spoke the Arch-Regent. 'For he is now in his 21st year.'

Lady Miriamele returned her gaze to Prince Kalan. 'Then I would presume we delay our wedding no longer.'

'Our wedding can wait,' siad Kalan. 'There are more urgent pressing matters.'

'As you will it,' said Lady Miriamele. 'Marianne,' she said, summonong her Lady-in-waiting to follow her, yet as Miriamele turned and walked away, Marianne simply gawked at Prince Lyant, who warmly smiled and winked at her.

'Marianne,' stated Miriamele again, in a tone showing she did not like being kept waiting, and Marianne blushed at the Prince, and returned to her lady.

When the ladies had departed Roldak turned to Kalan. 'Who was that?' he asked, looking after the ladies.

'My betrothed,' said Kalan. 'I don't love her. She is too starchy for one as myself, yet it is my father's arrangement with the house of Talbourne. To keep the peace and strengthen our tribe. I doubt I could escape the arrangement.'

'Indeed,' said Roldak, looking again towards were the ladies had departed the throneroom from.

'Can a fighting dwarf get a hearty meal around here.'

'Forgive me Lamgam. I will arrange for your quarters.'

The hustle and bustle of Kalvay castle once more was brought to life with their returned Prince, and it did not take long for the announced coronation to spread to all and sundry in the city. A time of activity for Kalvay, and another great day for the noble house of Lyant.

Chapter Five

Kalan didn 't like Hobgoblins. Slaying them was rewarding, in a way, as it vindicated Kaluvia against the struggle against Yalth, yet they were hideous looking creatures, and thinking back about the Hobgoblin he recently slew, all he could really think is that it was better off dead. Or, at least, mankind was better off without them. But, what would it be like, really, if the creatures of evil were gone forever? Respite. Rest. Freedom. To live in peace, without worrying for flocks, or children, or fair maidens, who always seemed to be the most prized of targets.

He had slain a number of the dark creatures in his young years, being trained for such possibilities in the training grounds of Kalvay castle, mainly by his old master of arms, Fordak, who seemed expert in every art of war known to men. Or, at least, he presented himself in such a manner, an air of all-knowing combat mastery.

The Hobgoblins were fowl, and offensive creatures, and gazing at the one the warriors of Kalvay had brought in, one captured from a daring raiding party even this far south, locked in a cage, Kalan was of two minds to simply have it killed instantly. But, no, he needed information. Information on the plans of Yalth.

'Speak, fowl creature. Why do you attack us so? Have you despised us for so long you know no other evil?'

The creature hissed at him, and stuck out its tongue in defiance. And then it turned its backside to Kalan and farted. The smell was disgusting.

'By Grimgam's beard,' said Lamgam. 'That stench is fowler than a dwarven harlots privates.'

Roldak grinned at that comment.

'And it is as ugly as one, I would imagine,' said Xaddadaxx smartly, which brought no small amount of laughter from those assembled.

'Enough,' said Kalan, yet he too was smiling. 'Creature. Speak to me of Yalth and I will free you.'

The creature hissed at him again, but seemed to be considering it. It spoke. 'Yalth will crush you, human. We seek dominion over Kaluvia. We will not hide that from you.'

'Why?' asked Kalan.

'For it is our time,' said the creature. 'For ours were the first races of earth, and the hideous corruptions of Altar are despised yet still. We will tolerate your kind no longer.'

'Mmmm,' said Kalan. 'Who is this Altar.'

'Your father,' said the creature, and hissed once more.

Xaddadaxx spoke. 'In the legends, Altar was the first of men. These dark creatures claim him as one of their own kind. A miracle birth of unspeakable beauty. Resented because of it by the dark ones. Yet we are told Altar came forth from the Dawn of creation, and lived first in the garden. And the divine one fashioned from his rib a woman, and mankind was born.'

'Fascinating,' said Kalan, staring at the creature. 'Take it outside the city,' he said to a guard. 'And let it go.'

The guard responded, and soon a team of workers were hauling away the fowl beast.

'It is also said,' continued Beltaran, 'that Darkwater was present, there at the beginning, a fallen god, and that to match the Divine one he fathered his own fowl seed, the fowl creatures of the dark. And when the dwarves and the other races were created, Darkwater matched the divine one in making other fowl creations.'

'A fallen god,' said Kalan. 'Who has plagued us all for so long.'

'Yet his day of reckoning is at hand,' said Xaddadaxx. 'We shall surely not fail.'

'Nay, we shall not,' said Kalan,' but his own words were beset with doubts, for the final hour was at hand.

Kalan looked at the group. 'My coronation is tomorrow, but we shall not delay. I have spoken with the Arch-Regent and Kalvay will be as ready to defend herself with or without my presence. So we shall return to Ejin immediately following tomorrow's celebration, and wait upon Mallintor's return. So eat well and enjoy the night's festivities, for I will dine alone tonight, as I have much on my mind. If you will excuse me.' And as Kalan departed, the fellowship looked forward to the nights celebration, trying, at least for the moment, to put thoughts of hobgoblins and Yalth and dark lords to the back of their minds, to have happiness for a short time. At least for a little while.

Mallintor looked into the dawn of creation. In the heart of Haven, down in its deepest catacombs, the hidden place, guarded by his order for untold millennia, the crystalline golden gates of the phenomenon guarding all around the circumference of its glory, a constant reminder of the miracle of creation. You could just stand upon the outskirts of the gates, for some force of nature, akin to the scientific notion of gravity, popular amongst the scribes of Lameth, resisted all attempts for anyone or anything to enter itself. Long had the order known this to be true, and long had the monument, as it were, been revered because of it. And, while the would not, nay could not, share the secret that its presence gave longer life, the order knew its healing powers also, to defeat even the gravest of ills, and the calm sedation of anxiety it brought, being in its very presence. It had long been the dawn of creation, were they all had come from, yet its origin remained locked in mystery, eternal as the ages gone by, as eternal as the sun and moon which had long guarded the comings and goings of the children of men and all creatures great and small of the world they knew of as home.

'Power of Creation. Speak to me!'

Nothing. There was no response, nor had there ever been, with any title they had ever tried. Only the constant glow of the golden hazy aurora within the heart of the phenomenon, crowned by its crystalline exterior, which remained, as always, impenetrable.

'Bah,' he said to himself. And then, thinking it over for the final time, he dared. He dared to try the word.

'God,' he said to it.

It had been a constant factor of their lives, taken as much for granted as the rising and the setting of the sun, yet, when the eternal glow of the dawn of creation, which had remained a constant golden whitey yellowy colour for aeons untold, throughout all of their known observations, turned from, for the first time in Mallintor's living memory, upon the utterance of the word 'God', its royal and stately gold, for a brief period, to a bright and happy purple, with a few sparks emanating from its presence, Mallintor, perhaps the most undisturbable of calm, steady, souls, with a patience a midwife would envy him for, for once lost his calm exterior.

'Fuck!' he swore. And that was quite enough language, coming from a wizard of his respected order.

Chapter Six

'We were just discussing,' said Lamgam, 'the sexual orientation of your Arch-Regent. He's not a bum bandit, is he lad? He dusn't take it up the arse, dus he lad?'

Kalan, who had been leading the group on Brightfire, turned to Lamgam who had just rode up to join him. 'I hardly think the sexual desires of the Arch-Regent of Kalvay should be our concerns at this time.'

'Aye. Then's he's a poof, alright.'

Kalan smiled to himself as Lamgam dropped back to the rest of the pack, the dwarves sarcasm even stronger, now that he had settled into the group moreso.

They had started out from Kalvay that afternoon, Kalan being coronated at mid-day, with the Arch-Regent, in his nasal voice, and effete mannerisms crowning him King Kalan of Kalvay and the tribal lands of the region of Kalarya, which brought quite a cheer from those gathered on the foresteps of Kalvay Castle, in front of the whole city, the busy marketplace below them alive with loyal citizens. And then the celebrations and festitivies begun, with joy for a new king after the death of King Geran, and the square rolled with laughter, frivolity and the drinking of beer.

Yet the fellowship only stayed briefly, and Kalan left his lady, Miriamele, with a solemn promise of his return within 3 summer harvests. She hardly seemed concerned, yet her lady-in-waiting, Marianne, worshipped him practically, and her devotion to his person he had noticed on more than one occasion. She was also, in truth, a tad prettier in the face, and a tad slimmer in the figure. Almost, in truth, a better catch. If not for her standing in the tribe of Talbourne.

They gained the crest of the trail, suddenly confronted with the rear of travelling raiders, 200 yards down the track. About a dozen of them surrounding a cart with the driver dead on the road by the looks of it, surrounded by other bodies.

'Raiders!' yelled Lamgam.

'Hold your guard,' shouted Kalan. But it was too late - they had been spotted. The fellowship watched for a moment, readying their weapons, as the raiders shouted at each other about their unexpected guests.

'Will they flee?' asked Roldak.

'Our numbers are about even. And they look as if they are in leather. They will fight hard,' responded Kalan.

'Bah. Let us not lose this opportunity,' said Lamgam, brandishing his double edged axe.

'Patience,' said Kalan. He looked around, at the valley below them, searching the horizon.

'I sense they are alone,' said Xaddadaxx.

Kalan nodded.

'In the end, we must defend our people,' said Beltaran. 'We must confront them.'

'Aye,' said Lamgam.

Kalan turned to Xaddadaxx. 'Do you sense any magic?'

Xaddadaxx shook his head. 'They are the common kind, most likely. Not skilled in the arts. It will simply be a matter of steel against steel.'

'And bow,' said Beltaran, lifting his longbow.

Kalan surveyed the valley one last time, and signalled for them to ride forwards. 'Slowly,' said Kalan. 'But be ready.'

Gradually they rode forwards, the creatures hiding behind the cart, when an arrow just flew past Kalan's ear.

'Take them!' yelled Kalan in response, and the group charged their steeds, crashing into the fowl creatues, Lamgam's blade swinging wildly, and Roldak and Kalan dismounting to confront an opponent each. As the swordplay grew fierce the twins had filled half a dozen or so of the creatures with arrows, Lamgam beheading his adversary, and Roldak having just defeated his foe, coming to watch Kalan in fight with the leader of the pack, a fierce goblin dressed in chainmail.

The Goblin hissed at Kalan when Xaddadaxx yelled, 'say the word, Kalan, and we'll fill him full of arrows.'

'Nay, it's Kalan's fight,' said Roldak.

Kalan turned his blade over in his hands and glared at the creature. The goblin yelled at him and charged, yet Kalan nimbly dodged the attac to the side and, as the goblin turned again to face him, Kalan thrust his blade deep into the heart of the beast.

As it died Roldak came forward and patted Kalan on the shoulder.

'Well fought, laddy o,' boasted Lamgam. 'You'll make a fine dwarf yet.'

'The bodies. The farmer and his family. We should bury them. And even these fowl beasts I suppose,' said Xaddadaxx.

Kalan nodded. 'And may they rest in peace,'said Kalan.

Later, when they had set up camp for the night, Xaddadaxx sat with Kalan around the fireplace. 'It is unpleasant business. Killing creatures. Even these fowl goblin's. But the darkness is coming Lord Kalan, and much killing must be done.'

'I fear you are right. It is not my first kill, and no doubt will not be the last. Yet, as you say, it is never pleasant.'

Xaddadaxx massaged Kalan's shoulder. 'Just don't go soft on us. For I fear much such killing is ahead of us, and Kaluvia needs as many brave souls as we can muster.' Kalan nodded, and as Xaddadaxx turned and pulled up his leather sleeping gown over him, Kalan first on watch, he wondered to himself just how much killing lay ahead of him. How many goblins and orcs would taste his blade before their adventures were done. Grim times indeed for Kalan Lyant, son of Geran, King of Kalarya.

Chapter Seven

And two travellers, from a distant place, arrived in Kaluvia, in the Iridian Jid mountains, and made camp, and settled down for a while.

'Your name is?' asked the old man.

'Garaphar will do. Been thinking about it, and it should suffice.'

'I shall be Wolfric,' said the Old Man.

'Very suitable,' said Garaphar. 'Where do we travel next?'

'A place called Haven,' said Wolfric. 'A wizard has inquiries. And a war is looming.'

'War. Wonderful,' said Garaphar. 'The end of the world I suppose.'

'Something like that,' replied Wolfric. 'So get some sleep. You'll need it.'

They stayed in a hidden valley of the Iridian Jid mountains for a number of weeks, Garaphar finding a small stream, where he washed and drank and found fish. It was a simple time in his life, a very natural time, and he enjoyed Wolfric's company. They decided to stay that winter out, instead of going straight to Haven, and Wolfric suggested they build a log cabin to keep from the cold. Garaphar managed to make an axe with a cutting stone to work through the logs, and it took some time, and effort, but they had it built soon enough. Food was eggs, and wild honey, and Garaphar did most of the hunting from a bow he had put together, and they even ate venison from time to time. It was cold, the winter, and Garaphar sensed the spirit turning as the season changed.

'How it works, here,' said Wolfric. 'Ancient prayers from the dim past focused on seasons. It was an early religious circle, druid like, and the natural order was a big thing. Their traditions still endure somewhat, but the wizards are guardians of most of the Halakah of this world now. The most respected of the clerical orders.'

'It's – older,' said Garaphar. 'The spirit. I can just tell. It's older than I've felt before. How old is this world?'

Wolfric looked at him and his eyes glazed. 'It's old enough my son. Don't worry about it.'

Time passed, and snow was heavy around the cabin one morning, and Garaphar had built up enough of a supply of food, and used the snow to keep it cold.

'We'll be leaving soon enough,' said Wolfric. 'And remember the story – we are vagrant wizards, from Karadarak. We've come to Haven to learn the ways of knowledge.'

'Gotcha,' said Garaphar.

'And whatever you do, leave out our origin, for I don't want this world corrupted by knowledge of our own. Not yet, anyway. Not for a time to come, when the Integration occurs.'

'Integration?' asked Garaphar.

'There are – a few other worlds, I have not spoken of,' said Wolfric. 'One day the universe will be one, and my civilizations integrated into the galactic culture I plan.'

'Fascinating,' said Garaphar. 'Oh, do they have an afterworld?'

Wolfric looked at Garaphar amused. 'Now that would be telling. 'Now remember. Vagrant wizards from Karadarak, come to learn from the master's of Haven.'

'I won't forget,' said Garaphar.

'Then as soon as Spring is sprung, we leave. It's not too far, but will be a number of days travel. And beware – we may encounter some fowl beasts along the way.'

'Wonderful,' said Garaphar. 'You sure know how to give a guy an adventure.'

'What's life...'

'Without a little adventure,' finished Garaphar.

So they stayed in their log cabin that winter, and amused each other with tales of their past deeds, and soon enough spring came, and they were off, and Garaphar wondered just what he was getting himself into.

The Conclusion of Things

Things happened quickly after that. Wolfric and Garaphar arrived in Haven, and steadily gained influence over the community of wizards. Kalan and the questers arrived in Ejin, and Mallintor, Wolfric and Garaphar travelled to Ejin, were it was decided it was time to unite the world against the power of Ky-Keria. Envoys were sent to the royal houses throughout the continents and islands and the armies gathered in Kaluvia on the plains below Ejin.

'Tomorrow we march,' yelled out Kalan to the world. And we deal with evil forever.'

The united armies of men travelled northwards, and skirmishes and battles were constant, but they were well equipped. Wolfric seemed the most knowledgeable wizard of all to Kalan, who relied heavily on his advice, and Garaphar watched on amused as the young King grew in influence and authority, leading the armies northwards, over the Iridian Jid mountains, into the heart of Ky-Keria.

And it was there, on the barren wastelands beneath Yalth, that worlds collided, and destinies were accomplished, and the dark wizard Darkwater and his armies were defeated, and the world turned to healing. And Kalan was elected head of the Universal Council of Kings, and peace and prosperity – at last – prevailed.

'So, did you enjoy our time?' asked Wolfric.

'It was – memorable,' replied Garaphar.

'And, of all the lessons I know you have learned, what is the dearest and most treasured?' asked Wolfric.

And Garaphar considered that and grinned. 'Whatever you do, don't sleep next to a dwarf after he has had a night feasting and drinking. The farting is unbearable.'

And Wolfric nodded, and life, as they say it, went on.

The End


End file.
